mundonintendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de SSB6 Siguiente Consola y Precuelas al Smash Bros.
Nintendo Personaje Jugadores en Futuro del Nintendo es Años 2021 Títulos tiene Post-cr SSB6 en Personaje Jugadores *Waluigi *Mach Rider *Isaac *Sceptile *Blue *Yoh Asakura *Galleom (Possble es Ex-jefe) *Hat kid *Bugs Bunny *Doom Slayer *B.J. Blazkowicz *Koopa Fight tiene SSB6 Jugable. *Foreman Spike *Spike (Mario) *Mike Jones - tiene SSB6 o DLC Smash 5. *Chibi-Robo *Ivan - Nombre ese Ivan/Iván Super Smash Bros. Ingenuity Super Smash Bros. Ingenuity es el próximo juego de la serie Super Smash Bros., y el séptimo juego de dicha serie. "Ingenuity" se enfoca en la parte de "creatividad" de Smash, y se remonta a la historia de 64 / Melee / Brawl de los personajes que se generan a partir de objetos inanimados (como peluches y trofeos), de ahí el nombre de "Ingenuity". Se planean muchos modos y cambios para el próximo juego. El juego devuelve la mentalidad Todos están aquí de su predecesor, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate , aunque esta vez se agregarán muchos más recién llegados debido a que "todos" estarán codificados en el motor utilizado para esto y Ultimate. También es un proyecto de Apelación del Autor más que cualquier otra cosa, donde los mapas y los personajes inesperados aparecerán, sin embargo, mientras que las etapas, las asistencias, etc. pueden salirse de los rieles, los personajes en su mayoría se apegarán a personajes importantes de la historia de los videojuegos. El juego está previsto para una fecha de lanzamiento 2022, cuatro años después del lanzamiento de Ultimate. en proteccion de Nintendo Acción-Adventure llamado Resistendo All Save Smash. Super Smash Bros. Forever Super Smash Bros. Forever (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ無限 Dairantou Sumasshu Burazāzu Mugen) es un videojuego de lucha cruzada de la serie Super Smash Bros. desarrollado por Voltware y Nintendo y publicado por este Después Precuela, lanzado el 21 de enero de 2021 o 2022 a nivel mundial. Es la sexta entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros., sucediendo a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. El videojuego sigue el estilo tradicional de jugabilidad de la serie: controlando uno de varios personajes, los jugadores deben usar diferentes ataques para debilitar a sus oponentes y sacarlos de la arena. Cuenta con una amplia variedad de modos de juego, incluida una campaña para un solo jugador y modos multijugador. Super Smash Bros. Forever no solo incluye a todos los personajes jugables de videojuegos anteriores de Super Smash Bros. como hizo Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, sino que, también, vuelve a incluir todos los modos de juego anteriores de la franquicia, como Béisbol Smash, Dianas Smash o el Editor de Escenarios. Para febrero de 2020, la planificación de un nuevo videojuego de Super Smash Bros. había comenzado, con un desarrollo completo a partir de la finalización del contenido descargable (DLC) de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. activo Cargos ocupados Dos predecesor director y creador del Masahiro Sakurai se retira de su cargo como director y creador de Nintendo el 1 de abril de 2021, siendo sucedido por Japón es Yokoi Tanabe y América es Shaun Maynard ver Ridley y King K. Rool oficios en La adición de Waluigi y Isaac de Super Mario y Golden Sun como un personaje jugable ha sido algo que la comunidad de Super Smash Bros. había estado solicitando de la serie durante algún tiempo. dejó de dirigir la serie y se convirtió en supervisor, por problemas de estrés, así que lo dejó en manos de Siguiente desarrollo y la misma Nintendo. Esto frenó un poco el proceso de preparación. El objetivo del equipo de desarrollo era crear una entrega aún mejor que Super Smash Bros. Ultimate a pesar de a pesar del presupuesto y el tiempo que esto requeriría. Varios conocidos compositores de música de videojuegos contribuyeron a la banda sonora, con Hideki Sakamoto, también compositor del tema principal de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, "Lifelight", componería el tema principal del videojuego, "Unlimited". Nintendo confirmó el desarrollo de Super Smash Bros. Forever en abril de 2023 y lo reveló en el E3 2023 en junio de ese mismo año. Fue lanzado en todo el mundo el 31 de enero de 2019, y es la única entrega de la franquicia que no contiene contenido descargable (DLC) que agregue algún nuevo personaje y escenario relacionado. Super Smash Bros. Forever recibió una aclamación universal, y algunos críticos lo calificaron como el mejor videojuego de Super Smash Bros. Elogiaron la cantidad de contenido y el cuidado de cada uno de los pequeños detalles que hacen que el videojuego sea prácticamente perfecto. El videojuego fue lanzado en esa fecha para celebrar el 25º aniversario de la franquicia. Super Smash Fighter - 4-Multi Platform Combats Super Smash Fighter - 4-Multi Platform Combats (スーパースマッシュファイター-4-マルチプラットフォーム コンバット)es el próximo juego de la serie Super Smash Bros., y el America juego de dicha serie. "4-Multi Platform Combats" se enfoca en la parte de "creatividad" de Smash, y se remonta a la historia de 64/Melee de los personajes que se generan a partir de objetos inanimados (como peluches y trofeos), de ahí el nombre de "4-Multi Platform Combats". Se planean muchos modos y cambios para el próximo juego. Personaje Jugadores *Mario *Link y Young link *Wario *Ridley - future of Former Villain now currect hero *Bowser - future of Former Villain now currect hero *Waluigi *Mach Rider *Isaac *Toon Zelda *Mike Jones *Naked Boy *Martin the Prince hero *Rory the modern Coelurus Precuelas al Super Smash Bros. Llamado es Project Polygonal Smash Fighter en Smash Bros. N64 * Titz the Polymen * Bonker Llamado es Sancho's Smash Story of Rescue Five *Sancho *Dnake *Edmond *Rescue Five All Nintendo Origins **Mr. Game and Watch **Mario **Luigi **Donkey Kong Llamado es King Smash: The Power Fighting en Smash Bros. N64 * Rey * Silly Llamado es Glory of Ancient Smash Story en SSB1, SSB2Melee/SSB3Brawl. *Redhero helcule Llamado es BigToon Upbreak en Smash Bros. N64 * Heroe Custom Cartoon fighters * harry thompson y hazel brown *Green Dile llamado es Battle Rumble Arena For Prequel to Super Smash Bros en SSB1. *Blusron icono *Turkon *Zillonto *bip Stegomon America Urban Smasher America Urban Smasher (アメリカアーバンスマッシャー)es el próximo juego de precuela la serie Super Smash Bros., y el America precuela juego de Smash, y se remonta a la historia de 64/Melee de los personajes que se generan a partir de objetos inanimados (como card, Data personajes y trofeos) Se planean muchos modos y cambios para el próximo juego. Personaje Jugadores *Ron Imhoff **Alan Mussman **Ivan San **Mikel Nestor *Damien (America Urban Smasher) *Daniel (America Urban Smasher) The Young boy Power armor Child *Geoff (America Urban Smasher) *Ronald (America Urban Smasher) Post-Créditos del Personaje Jugadores *Waluigi *Isaac *Mike Jones *Naked Boy *Martin the Prince hero *Rory the modern Coelurus America Urban Smasher (アメリカアーバンスマッシャー)es el próximo juego de precuela la serie Super Smash Bros., y el America precuela juego de Smash, y se remonta a la historia de 64/Melee de los personajes que se generan a partir de objetos inanimados (como card, Data personajes y trofeos) Se planean muchos modos y cambios para el próximo juego. Personaje Jugadores *Ron Imhoff **Alan Mussman **Ivan San **Mikel Nestor *Damien (America Urban Smasher) *Daniel (America Urban Smasher) The Young boy Power armor Child *Geoff (America Urban Smasher) *Ronald (America Urban Smasher) Post-Créditos del Personaje Jugadores *Waluigi *Isaac *Mike Jones *Naked Boy *Martin the Prince hero *Rory the modern Coelurus America Smasher Combats Personaje Jugadores *Mario *Link y Young link *Wario *Ridley *Bowser *Waluigi *Mach Rider *Isaac *Toon Zelda *Mike Jones Morrison Control of Mekhi SmashRumble! Morrison Control of Mekhi SmashRumble! (アメリカアーバンスマッシャー)es el próximo juego de precuela la serie Super Smash Bros., y el America precuela juego de Smash, y se remonta a la historia de 64/Melee de los personajes que se generan a partir de objetos inanimados (como card, Model Data personajes) Se planean muchos modos y cambios para el próximo juego. Personaje Jugadores *Mekhi *San *Herbie *Silly *Daniel (America Urban Smasher) The Young boy Power armor Child *Geoff (America Urban Smasher) *Ronald (America Urban Smasher) Post-Créditos del Personaje Jugadores *Waluigi *Isaac *Mike Jones *Naked Boy *Pico *Martin the Prince hero *Rory the modern Coelurus Nombre en Precuelas al Smash bros. Tres Trios *Project Polygonal Smash Fighter *Super Tilt Bro. *Sancho's Smash Story of Rescue Five **RC Robot Smash 1980 Otros de América *King Smash: The Power Fighting *America Urban Smasher *America Smasher Combats *Morrison Control of Mekhi SmashRumble! *Vector8 of Smash Origins *HTM A Stickman Light of Smash Precuelas del consola al N64, Wii, WiiU, Switch es Ficciónes *Fight System Origins *Light Cyan System Pretendo Galerías Naked Boe (Super Smash Fighters).png|Naked Boe para Super Smash Fighter Rory the modern Coelurus.png|Rory the modern Coelurus.(Super Smash Fighter) Perry (Naked Boy) A-15_a.png|Perry) tiene Crédtio Clon Doll Nature Niños Imagenes de Artwork en Personaje Jugables. Categoría:Videojuegos de Precuelas Categoría:Videojuegos de Secuelas Categoría:Juegos es Super Smash Bros. Seriés Categoría:Precuelas de Super Smash Bros. Series Categoría:Listados Precuelas al Smash Bros. Por ©Pretendo Categoría:Videojuegos de Lucha en Smash Bros. Categoría:Videojuegos de lucha-simuladores